


Day 2: Space // Into the Infinity

by IMtheDevil



Series: 31 Days of Resonance [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, Lee Taeyong is alone, Outer Space, Space Stations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMtheDevil/pseuds/IMtheDevil
Summary: Taeyong is alone with his thoughts (and his fish).
Series: 31 Days of Resonance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950244
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Day 2: Space // Into the Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of 31 Days of Resonance!
> 
> Please do not read if themes of outer space and/or being alone discomfort you.
> 
> There's another easter egg here--let me know if you catch it :)
> 
> Alternate title comes from Long Flight by Taeyong and references One by SuperM

Taeyong sat near the vast docking bay window, crunching on a piece of apple. He kicked his feet, taking care not to crash his heels into the side of the rover beneath him. Spearing the next slice with a toothpick, he observed the piece before popping it into his mouth. He eyed his communicator, noting that the next delivery of supplies would be soon. He hoped—as he hoped every time—that the transport wouldn’t be unmanned. Even though it had been years since his last in-person contact with another of his species, the faint glimmer of that pesky thing called hope remained. Hope that those who reeled him in didn’t leave him forgotten in the cold, silent scape.

It hadn’t been too difficult for them to convince him to join the force, a kind word here and a bit of food there. They were the only ones there for him when he was at his lowest. Yet, it still amazed him that he was chosen. Especially with his lack of knowledge in any of the fields they typically recruited from—biology, physics, mathematics. The recruiter claimed that they had seen a spark in him, a thirst for something bigger. Taeyong shook his head at the memory. If only he had known.

The pen cap snicked as he slid it off. A bright red X crossed out yesterday, adding to the long line of others. Another day gone.

He had just needed a minute away…which turned into days, months, and, before he knew it, years. It was hard to separate the notations of time, especially on his own. The quiet didn’t bother him; no, the hush was more like the first drift of snow that blanketed the world—muffling sound and stilling life. It was the repetitive routine. Taeyong thought he was escaping himself, but as the monotony and solitude persisted, he realized that he was drowning amongst his own thoughts. They had wrapped about him, coils pulled tight around his lungs. He would flounder in spiraling philosophy that dumped him in a place that left him with more questions than answers…and no one to drag him out. Taeyong had done his best to buck off the feeling, but it was nigh impossible.

One of the small comforts he had eventually convinced the company to provide for him was a fish tank. It turned out to be beneficial to them both: Taeyong had a positive distraction added to his day, and the data he collected on their behavior and physiology would certainly be of use to the company. After all, if they were going to market space travel to the average citizen one day, then they would need to have data on possible pets that could accompany their forward-thinking masters.

Taeyong bent forward, tracking their movements with his eyes and noting which of the fish he could see. He internally called them fondly by the names he had given them, disregarding the strings of numbers designated to their beings by those who did not take care of them. He giggled to himself over his little friends named after fruit. His wristband buzzed, letting him know that it was time to attempt sleep.

As he was settling beneath the duvet, a tinkling echoed from outside his room. Taeyong tossed back the covers, shoving his feet into shoes before sprinting to the control panel. His jaw dropped open. If his monitors were correct, the moons he had been observing were just confirmed to have been following a consistent movement pattern and gravitational interaction—both around the planet they were circling and in relation to the others. Taeyong sank to the floor. The mission was finally complete.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/monmaddie?lang=en)  
>    
>    
> [31 Days of Resonance Prompts](https://twitter.com/je_oh_no/status/1309501618619060224?s=20)


End file.
